Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn
“Our five hearts will unite under the starry sky of dreams as we fight for justice! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn!” - The official group introduction Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn (スマイルプリキュア！☆リボーン Sumairu Purikyua!☆Ribōn) is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the third instalment in Kobayashi Tsubomi's Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise. It began airing on February 7, 2018. The series’ main motifs are happiness, fairytales and dancing. Synopsis * Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes The season follows a cheerleader named Hoshizora Teruko, who discovers that she is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy, the mirrored counterpart of the legendary warrior Cure Happy. Teruko, being the kind girl that she is, decides to become a Pretty Cure in order to restore peace and harmony to the world, which was disrupted by the evil wizard Jaaku. However, Teruko struggles to determine the truth about her nightmares, and the mystery as to why she was chosen to become a warrior of justice, even though she was once evil. Thankfully, Teruko is not alone! Now being joined by Hino Natsumi (Cure Blaze), Kise Grace (Cure Serenity), Midorikawa Ryoko (Cure Noble) and Aoki Mizuki (Cure Belle), these girls will make sure everyone gets their happy ending! Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshizora Teruko (星空照子 Hoshizora Teruko)/ Cure Cheer (キュアチアー Kyua Chiā) - Teruko is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Nijinomachi Private Academy. She is the captain of the cheerleaders and is the most popular girl at her school, but she doesn't care much about popularity. She also loves to make everyone happy. Unlike her light half, Cure Happy, Teruko is good at both sports and studies. Teruko's past self was Bad End Happy. * Hino Natsumi (日野夏美 Hino Natsumi)/ Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyua Bureizu) - Natsumi is a 14-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at Nijinomachi Private Academy. She is very kind and quiet, who is not described as a "social butterfly". She never gets into trouble, and is very responsible. Unlike her light half, Cure Sunny, Natsumi is highly intelligent and gets only good grades. Natsumi's past self was Bad End Sunny. * Kise Grace (黄瀬グレース Kise Gurēsu)/ Cure Serenity (キュアセレニティ Kyua Sereniti) - Grace is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nijinomachi Private Academy. She is energetic and a bit immature, but she is self-sacrificing. She also hates war. Unlike her light half, Cure Peace, Grace isn't shy and is quite talkative. Grace's past self was Bad End Peace. * Midorikawa Ryoko (緑川涼子 Midorikawa Ryoko)/ Cure Noble (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) - Ryoko is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nijinomachi Private Academy. She is a shy girl who doesn't talk much, but whenever one of her loved ones is hurt, she will always step up and protect them. Unlike her light half, Cure March, Ryoko is very shy and easily scared. Ryoko's past self was Bad End March. * Aoki Mizuki (青木美月 Aoki Mizuki)/ Cure Belle (キュアベル Kyua Beru) - Mizuki is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at Nijinomachi Private Academy. She is the sportiest girl in the school, but is quite ambitious. Despite this, she is very brave and will do anything to protect her loved ones. Unlike her light half, Cure Beauty, Mizuki is weak in academics, but is very strong and powerful. Mizuki's past self was Bad End Beauty. Mascots * Pop (ポップ Poppu) - Pop is a lion-like fairy and is the main mascot of the series. Like Natsumi, he is very mature and responsible, but he seems to admire Teruko a lot. He came to Earth in order to look for the reincarnations of the Bad End Pretty Cures, whom he calls his very own "Pretty Cure team". Antagonists * Jaaku (邪悪 Jaaku) - Jaaku is the main villain for this season, and is the leader of the antagonists. He is a wizard shrouded in darkness and mystery. * Chronos (クロノス Kuronosu) - Chronos is said to be the god of time, and is Jaaku's right-hand man. His personality is currently unknown. * Three Furies (三怒り San ikari) is a group of three members and serve as Jaaku's subordinates. They have the power to turn things into Akanbes. ** Alecto (アレックト Arekkuto) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is short-tempered, and finds pleasure in messing with other people's feelings using her beauty. ** Megaera (メガエラー Megaerā) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is sadistic and merciless, and finds pleasure in seeing other people suffer. ** Tisiphone (ティシホネ Tisihone) - One of the members of the Three Furies. She is shy and quiet, but secretly hides a calculating side to her. She finds pleasure in seeing other people fail. * Akanbe (アカンベー Akanbē) - Akanbes are monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. They are created by fusing an ordinary object with a Red Nose containing Jaaku's power, turning the Prism Gem's energy to Bad Energy. Minor Characters Items * Smile Palette (スマイルパレット Sumairu Paretto) - The Cures' main transformation device. In order to activate it, the owner must have her transformation Prism Gem. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance!". * Prism Gems (プリズムジェムズ Purizumu Jemuzu) - The main collectible items for this season. They each represent a different emotion. Locations * Nijinomachi (虹の街 Nijinomachi) - The home city of the Cures and the main setting of the season. * Märchenland (メルヘンランド Meruhenrando) - A fairytale kingdom where characters from fairytales live. Pop also comes from here. Märchen is German for "fairytales". * Nijinomachi Private Academy (虹の街プライベートアカデミー Nijinomachi Puraibēto Akademī) - The school that the Cures attend. Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Merchandise for more information. Gallery Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure! Neither do I own the Dark Cures, monsters, the mascots and all things related to them! Everything else belongs to Kobayashi Tsubomi. Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Fan Series Category:Dark Cures Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fan Series Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HanasakiTsubomi997